callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Reticle and Lens Customization
The Reticle and Lens Customization is a modification the player can apply to their gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops,'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Ghosts, '' ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare,Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, ''and [[Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019)|''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019)]], meaning the player can modify the lens and reticles of most optical attachments, such as the Red Dot Sight. This is unavailable on the Wii versions most likely due to time restrictions with the Wii team or the lack of RAM. Call of Duty: Black Ops In Call of Duty: Black Ops, a new reticle costs . Changing the reticle or lens colour costs . Reticles *Dots *Semi-Circles *Lines with Dot *Hollow Circle *Smiley Face *Arrows Vertical *Arrows Horizontal with a green "Cross-hair-with-dot" and blue lends]] *Arrows With Dot *Bones *Burst *Circle Within a Circle *Circle *Circle Outline *Circle Outline with Dot *Circle With Cross-hairs *Circle With Outer Lines *Circle With Inner Lines *Circle With Arrows *Circle With Triangles *Outer Cross-hairs *Small Cross-hairs *Large Cross-hairs *Cross-hairs *Cross-hairs With Dot *Diamond *Diamond Outline *Heart *Radiation *Skull *Square *Square Outline *Square With Cross-hairs *Star *Three Dots *Treyarch *Triangle *Outer Triangles *X *X With Dot *Yin Yang Reticle Color *Red (reticle default) *Green *Blue *Purple *Teal *Yellow *Orange Lens *Clear (Lens default) *Red *Green *Blue *Yellow *Orange Zombies When certain guns are put into the Pack-A-Punch machine in Call of Duty: Black Ops, they gain a special Red Dot Sight with a random reticle. These custom reticles are very different from the ones available in Create-A-Class 2.0. Compatible Weapons *AK-74u *FN FAL *MPL *Galil *Famas *Spectre Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Reticle Customization returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, but players will only be able to change the shape of the reticle, and reticles are unlocked with weapon level. Players can change the reticle of Red Dot Sights, Holographic Sights, and ACOG Scopes. Unlike in Call of Duty: Black Ops, reticle Customization is available on the Wii. Reticles *None (Default Dot) *Target Dot *Delta *U-Dot *Mil-Dot *Omega *Lambda Call of Duty: Black Ops II Customizable reticles appear again in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Reticles EOTech Sight *Default *Udot *Center Trilux 2 *Hit Mark *EO DOT *Double Delta *Spray *Rocker *Skull *Clubs *EOTech Zombie Stopper *Horizon (Jungle Warfare pack) *Bling (Benjamins pack) *Corazon (Dia De Muertos pack) *Stencil (Graffiti pack) *Uh-Oh! (Kawaii pack) *Turn it Up (Party Rock pack) *Braaaaiiins (Zombies pack) *Snake Eye (Viper pack) *Sizzle (Bacon pack) *HoloTron (Cyborg pack) *Dragon Ring (Dragon pack, console only) *Ironclad (Paladin Pack) *Surf Board (Aqua pack) *Clear (Breach pack) *Sand Strike (Coyote Pack) *Deuce (Glam pack) *Splice (Rogue pack) *Portal (Pack-a-Punch pack) *Ghosts (Call of Duty: Ghosts pre-order bonus reward) ACOG Sight *Default - A red chevron, like the Delta reticle in Modern Warfare 3. *Precision - A green cross unlocked at 50 kills. *Ranger - A hollow blue circle with a graduated line above, unlocked at 100 kills. *Target Range Drop - An amber hollow circle with one dot inside and four below it, unlocked at 200 kills. *Ranger Drop - A red dot marks the player's name, with a graduated line below it, unlocked at 300 kills. *Trilux - A yellow top down hollow obelisk, similar to an inverted SUSAT design, unlocked at 400 kills. *Pyramid - A red reticle with the point of aim at the vertex of two intersecting lines extending from the edge of the scope, with a graduated line below. Unlocked at 500 kills. *Hall of Flame - An orange flame shaped reticle, unlocked with 25 headshots. *Scarecrow - A yellow and blue scarecrow-like face, unlocked after 20 double kills. *Spades - A blue spades symbol unlocked after 10 longshots. *3ARC - A bright orange Treyarch symbol unlocked after 10 bloodthirsty medals while aiming down the sights. *Canopy - Jungle Warfare Pack *Ice - Benjamins Pack *La Flor - Dia de Muertos Pack *Elevate - Graffiti Pack *Happy Bullet - Kawaii Pack *Spin - Party Rock Pack *Horde - Zombies Pack *Snake Bite - Viper Pack *Snack Attack - Bacon Pack *Interface - Cyborg Pack *Sky Stalker - Dragon Pack *Excalibur - Paladin Pack *Abyss - Aqua Pack *Rupture - Breach Pack *Mirage - Coyote Pack *Charm - Glam Pack *Cleave - Rogue Pack *Packed - Pack-A-Punch Pack *Apparition - Ghosts Personalization Pack Reflex Sight *Default *Plus *Dot *Target Drop *Valley *Drop Shot *Peak *Steve *Smile *Diamond *Predator *Mil-Dot (Jungle Warfare pack) *Ka-Ching (Benjamins pack) *Pepe (Dia de Muertos pack) *Tagged (Graffiti pack) *Winky (Kawaii pack) *Super Star (Party Rock pack) *Splat (Zombies pack) *Scales (Viper pack) *Oink (Bacon pack) *Electroflex (Cyborg pack) *Triclaw (Dragon pack, console only) *Regal (Paladin pack) *Bubbles (Aqua pack) *Volley Fire (Breach pack) *Sunset (Coyote pack) *OMG (Glam pack) *Rend (Rogue pack) *Nuke (Pack-a-Punch) *Spectre (Call of Duty: Ghosts pre-order bonus reward) Hybrid Optic *Default *Plus, Precision *Dot, Ranger *Target Range Drop *Valley, Ranger Drop *Drop Shot, Trilux *Peak, Pyramid *Steve, Hall of Flame *Smile, Scarecrow *Hearts *Predator, 3ARC *Mil-Dot, Canopy (Jungle Warfare pack) *Ka-Ching, Ice (Benjamins pack) *Pepe, La Flor (Dia de Muertos pack) *Tagged, Elevate (Graffiti pack) *Winky, Happy Bullet (Kawaii pack) *Super Star, Spin (Party Rock pack) *Splat, Horde (Zombies pack) *Scales, Snake Bite (Viper pack) *Oink, Snack Attack (Bacon pack) *Electroflex, Interface (Cyborg pack) *Triclaw, Sky Stalker (Dragon pack) *Bubbles, Abyss (Aqua pack) *Volley Fire, Rupture (Breach pach) *Sunset, Mirage (Coyote pack *OMG, Charm (Glam pack) *Rend, Cleave (Rogue pack) *Nuke, Packed (Pack-a-Punch pack) *Spectre, Apparition (Call of Duty: Ghost pre-order bonus reward) Call of Duty: Ghosts Customizable reticles appear again in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Each of the custom reticles have a challenge needed to complete before unlocking, or must be purchased if they are a part of a DLC pack. Reticles Red Dot Sight *Default *Precision *Vertex *Blue Dot *Precision Dot *Delta *Halo *Denny *Elite *Viper *Deuce *Triad (win your first clan war in Gold Division or higher - 1st place only) *Shuriken (purchase the Season Pass) *Festive (part of the Festive Pack) *War Cry (place in Clan Wars Diamond Division) *Mohawk (included in the Soap Legend Pack) *Oregano (included in the Blunt Force Pack) *Hex (included in the Hex Pack) *Retina (included in the Eyeballs Pack) *Funky (included in the 1987 Pack) *Arrow (included in the Heartlands Pack) *Rupture (included in the Molten Pack) *Snake (included in the Makarov Legend Pack) *Node (included in the Circuit Pack) *Whiskers (included in the Space Cats Pack) *Stache (included in the Cpt. Price Legend Pack) *Splish Splash (included in the Ducky Pack) *Blaze (included in the Inferno Pack) *Fangs (included in the Leopard Pack) *Postmodern (included in the Abstract Pack) *Lidless (included in the Hydra Pack) *Rock (included in the Skulls Pack) *Anchor (included in the Tattoo Pack) *Pulse (included in the Nebula Pack) ACOG Sight *Default *Precision *Vertex *Blue Dot *Precision Dot *Omega *Target Drop *Cross Dot *Vector *Inverse *Triad (win your first clan war in Gold Division or higher - 1st place only) *Shuriken (purchase the Season Pass) *Festive (part of the Festive Pack) *War Cry (place in Clan Wars Diamond Division) *Mohawk (included in the Soap Legend Pack) *Oregano (included in the Blunt Force Pack) *Hex (included in the Hex Pack) *Retina (included in the Eyeballs Pack) *Funky (included in the 1987 Pack) *Arrow (included in the Heartlands Pack) *Rupture (included in the Molten Pack) *Snake (included in the Makarov Legend Pack) *Node (included in the Circuit Pack) *Whiskers (included in the Space Cats Pack) *Stache (included in the Cpt. Price Legend Pack) *Splish Splash (included in the Ducky Pack) *Blaze (included in the Inferno Pack) *Fangs (included in the Leopard Pack) *Postmodern (included in the Abstract Pack) *Lidless (included in the Hydra Pack) *Rock (included in the Skulls Pack) *Anchor (included in the Tattoo Pack) *Pulse (included in the Nebula Pack) Holographic Sight *Default *Precision *Vertex *Blue Dot *Precision Dot *Delta *Precision Tech *Square Tech *Zombie Stopper *Tracker *Delta Tech *Triad (win your first clan war in Gold Division or higher - 1st place only) *Shuriken (purchase the Season Pass) *Festive (part of the Festive Pack. *War Cry (place in Clan Wars Diamond Division) *Mohawk (included in the Soap Legend Pack) *Oregano (included in the Blunt Force Pack) *Hex (included in the Hex Pack) *Retina (included in the Eyeballs Pack) *Funky (included in the 1987 Pack) *Arrow (included in the Heartlands Pack) *Rupture (included in the Molten Pack) *Snake (included in the Makarov Legend Pack) *Node (included in the Circuit Pack) *Whiskers (included in the Space Cats Pack) *Stache (included in the Cpt. Price Legend Pack) *Splish Splash (included in the Ducky Pack) *Blaze (included in the Inferno Pack) *Fangs (included in the Leopard Pack) *Postmodern (included in the Abstract Pack) *Lidless (included in the Hydra Pack) *Rock (included in the Skulls Pack) *Anchor (included in the Tattoo Pack) *Pulse (included in the Nebula Pack) VMR Sight *Default *Precision *Vertex *Blue Dot *Precision Dot *Delta *Halo *Plus Drop *Predator *Variable *Elevation *Triad (win your first clan war in Gold Division or higher - 1st place only) *Shuriken (purchase the Season Pass) *Festive (part of the Festive Pack) *War Cry (place in Clan Wars Diamond Division) *Mohawk (included in the Soap Legend Pack) *Oregano (included in the Blunt Force Pack) *Hex (included in the Hex Pack) *Retina (included in the Eyeballs Pack) *Funky (included in the 1987 Pack) *Arrow (included in the Heartlands Pack) *Rupture (included in the Molten Pack) *Snake (included in the Makarov Legend Pack) *Node (included in the Circuit Pack) *Whiskers (included in the Space Cats Pack) *Stache (included in the Cpt. Price Legend Pack) *Splish Splash (included in the Ducky Pack) *Blaze (included in the Inferno Pack) *Fangs (included in the Leopard Pack) *Postmodern (included in the Abstract Pack) *Lidless (included in the Hydra Pack) *Rock (included in the Skulls Pack) *Anchor (included in the Tattoo Pack) *Pulse (included in the Nebula Pack) Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Call of Duty: Black Ops III Reticle customization reappears in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It is available on the Recon, Thermal, Reflex and Varix 3 attachments. Reticles can be unlocked through challenges in campaign, multiplayer and zombies as well as in the black market and through micro-transactions. Reflex Reticles Standard Reticles Black Market Reticles Thermal Reticles * Default (Unlocked by Default) * Ingress (Unlocked in Campaign) * Spectrum (Unlocked in Campaign) * Fulcrum (Unlocked in Campaign) * Prism (Unlocked in Multiplayer) * Splice (Unlocked in Multiplayer) * Void (Unlocked in Multiplayer) * Synapse (Unlocked in Multiplayer) * Fusion (Unlocked in Multiplayer) * Ignition (Unlocked in Multiplayer) * Stage Fright (Unlocked in Multiplayer) * Guardian (Unlocked in Multiplayer) * High Score (Unlocked in Multiplayer) * Vector Zone (Unlocked in Multiplayer) * Surrounded (Unlocked in Zombies) * Mystery Box (Unlocked in Zombies) * Juggernog (Unlocked in Zombies) * Gobblegum (Unlocked in Zombies) * Command Center (Unlocked in Supply Drops) * Fusion - Amber (Unlocked in Supply Drops) * Fusion - Blue (Unlocked in Supply Drops) * Fusion - Purple (Unlocked in Supply Drops) * Fusion - Red (Unlocked in Supply Drops) * Labyrinth (Unlocked in Supply Drops) * Void - Blue (Unlocked in Supply Drops) * Void - Purple (Unlocked in Supply Drops) * Void - White (Unlocked in Supply Drops) * Void - Yellow (Unlocked in Supply Drops) Varix 3 Reticles Standard Reticles Black Market Reticles BOA 3 Reticles * Default (Unlocked by Default) ELO Reticles * Default (Unlocked by Default) LRX 3 Reticles * Default (Unlocked by Default) Recon Reticles * Default (Unlocked by Default) * Pathfinder (Unlocked in Campaign) * Vertigo (Unlocked in Campaign) * Iris-IX (Unlocked in Campaign) * Pincer (Unlocked in Multiplayer) * Cyborg (Unlocked in Multiplayer) * Crosshair (Unlocked in Multiplayer) * Sol (Unlocked in Multiplayer) * 2065 (Unlocked in Multiplayer) * Tri Hard (Unlocked in Multiplayer) * Harvey (Unlocked in Multiplayer) * Cheeky (Unlocked in Multiplayer) * Radiation (Unlocked in Multiplayer) * Predator (Unlocked in Multiplayer) * Not All There (Unlocked in Zombies) * Light (Unlocked in Zombies) * Chaos (Unlocked in Zombies) * Cursed (Unlocked in Zombies) * Black Ops II (Unlocked in Supply Drops) * Camper (Unlocked in Supply Drops) * Classic - Blue (Unlocked in Supply Drops) * Classic - Green (Unlocked in Supply Drops) * Classic - Purple (Unlocked in Supply Drops) * Classic - Yellow (Unlocked in Supply Drops) * Compass (Unlocked in Supply Drops) * Crosshair - Blue (Unlocked in Supply Drops) * Crosshair - Green (Unlocked in Supply Drops) * Crosshair - Purple (Unlocked in Supply Drops) * Crosshair - Yellow (Unlocked in Supply Drops) * Hourglass (Unlocked in Supply Drops) * Power Alley (Unlocked in Supply Drops) * Precision (Unlocked in Supply Drops) * Target Range Drop (Unlocked in Supply Drops) * Top Secret (Unlocked in Supply Drops) * 2025 (Unlocked with the Nuk3town Personalization Pack) * Charge (Unlocked with the C.O.D.E. Warriors Personalization Pack) * Crystal (Unlocked with the Weaponized 115 Personalization Pack) * EGA (Unlocked with the Digital Personalization Pack) * Interface (Unlocked with the Cyborg Personalization Pack) * Pickled (Unlocked with the Take Out Personalization Pack) * Strike (Unlocked with the Loyalty Program) Integrated Reticles * Default Reticle (XM-53) * Default Reticle (Micro-Missile Launcher) Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Reticle customization reappears in ''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare''. Reticles are available from completing Challenges, levelling up Mission Teams, from Supply Drops or as bonuses from certain editions of the game. Some reticles appear as exclusive reticles towards certain weapons, such as the DCM-8, when no optical attachments are equipped. The reticles that aren't integrated apply to all optic attachments, except Sniper Rifle scopes, which have their own assortment. Standard Reticles * Default ** Red Dot - Default for the Reflex Sight. * Dots - Achieve 50 kills while aiming down the selected optical attachment. * Lens - Achieve 100 kills while aiming down the selected optical attachment. * Omega - Achieve 200 kills while aiming down the selected optical attachment. * Lambda-O * Straight Dot * Slotted * Inexact * U-Dot - Achieve 2 rapid kills 5 times while aiming down the selected optical attachment. * SAW * Focus * Precision Sniper Rifle Reticles * Default * In the Red * Waves * Old School * Arrow * Flawless * Hex * Fiber Optic * Expanse * Fangs * Cross * Prism Quartermaster Sniper Rifle Reticles Rare * Predator * Line Up Legendary * Incision Quartermaster Reticles Common *Diamond *Spider *Wings *Spaceship *Optimum *Triforce *Blue Dot *Sunlight *Hunter *Pilot *Flux *T-Bone *Feelers *Envy *Equation *SDF Rare *A-X2 *Skull *Orbit *Atom Mission Team Reticles * Lacerate * Stars Align * Fulcrum * Harvest Extra Reticles Common * Alien Mixtape Legendary * Iced (Awarded on Day 6 of the 12 Days of Winter event. Integrated Reticles * Green Double Dot (Exclusive to the Type-2) * Orange Dot (Exclusive to the Karma-45) * Green Distance Measure (Exclusive to the RPR Evo's Assault Rifle mode) * Green Half Cross (Exclusive to the HVR) * Green Broken Square (Exclusive to the Titan) * Green Dot (Exclusive to the Titan when aiming down the sight) * Yellow Broken Square (Exclusive to the Banshee) * Yellow Square Dot (Exclusive to the Banshee when aiming down the sight) * Yellow Dipper (Exclusive to the DCM-8) * Green Dot Field (Exclusive to the Spartan SA3) * Orange Retractable Square (Exclusive to the P-LAW) * Gold Distance Tracker (Exclusive to the Howitzer) * Cyan Distance Triangle (Exclusive to the Eraser) * Yellow Rotating Concentric Circles (Exclusive to the Gravity Vortex Gun) * Blue Tri Dot (Exclusive to the Ballista EM3) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, reticles are only unlocked via Supply Drops or by completing a bounty. Reticles only apply to a certain weapon class, but to all optical attachments for that class. The Sniper Rifle reticles also apply to the default scopes. Common reticles can be bought for 100 Parts, Rare reticles can be bought for 165 Parts, Legendary reticles can be bought for 460 Parts and Epic reticles can be bought for 1300 parts. Reticles Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) Reticles are now available for all optics, including Sniper optics. They are unlocked by obtaining kills and headshots with different optics of a specific type. Reflex Reticles * Default * Carrot (200 kills while using an Operator Reflex Sight) * Add Point (50 headshots while using an Operator Reflex Sight) * Sunspot (200 kills while using an Aim-Op Reflex Sight) * Golden Bell (50 headshots while using an Aim-Op Reflex Sight) * Standard Fare (200 kills while using a Viper Reflex Sight) * Perfect Balance (50 headshots while using a Viper Reflex Sight) * Division * Flare * Green V * Blue Dot Holographic Reticles * Default * Downward Curve (200 kills while using a Corp Combat Holo Sight) * Witch (50 headshots while using a Corp Combat Holo Sight) * Islet (200 kills while using an APX5 Holographic Sight) * Summoner (50 headshots while using an APX5 Holographic Sight) * Orbit * Close Quarters * Sunrise * Evil Eye * Blue Dot ACOG Reticles * Default * Cross Dot (200 kills while using a Scout Combat Optic) * Angle Eye (50 headshots while using a Scout Combat Optic) * T Pose * Double Cross * Green Cross * Redeye * Blue V Hybrid Reticles * Default * Chevron Tactical (200 kills while using a 4.0x Flip Hybrid) * Confine (50 headshots while using a 4.0x Flip Hybrid) * Heroic * Apotheosis * Central Focus * Target Line * Elegance Sniper Reticles * Default * Crossthread (200 kills while using a Sniper Scope) * Pinpoint (50 headshots while using a Sniper Scope) * One Breath * Hangman * Drop Angle * Circle Pit * Cover Shot * Top Notch * Marksman * Grid Line * Critical Thermal Reticles * Default * Weave (200 kills while using a Solozero NVG Enhanced) * Drop Pad (50 headshots while using a Solozero NVG Enhanced) * Cerberus * Zip Pad * Wright Sight * Optical Illusion * Beasts Of Prey Thermal Hybrid Reticles * Default * Dark Horizon (200 kills while using a Thermal Hybrid) * Stealth Bomber (50 headshots while using a Thermal Hybrid) * Spectre * Tracker * Quadrants * All-Seeing * Pearl Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops *One of the custom Nazi Zombies reticles is actually a Japanese character. It is マ, which is Katakana for 'ma.' Another is the Illuminati symbol, which is also seen elsewhere in Call of Duty: Black Ops zombie mode. *Despite not getting a custom sight, due to it already having a scope, the AUG's Swarovski Scope receives a yellow lens when Pack-a-Punched. *Lens colour customization has only been featured in this title so far. On a similar note, while there have been coloured reticles other than red since then, no game has allowed the player to customize the colour of any reticle they choose. Future games have preset colours for reticles that cannot be changed. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The Lambda reticle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 is the same reticle used on the Low Power Scope of the G11 featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *The Delta reticle is similar to ACOG scope's reticle from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The Predator reticle for the Reflex Sight is a direct reference to the Predator films, the three dots being identical to the laser that the Predators utilize for aiming. *The default ACOG reticle resembles the Delta reticle seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Ghosts * The Precision, Vertex, Blue Dot, Precision Dot, and Delta reticles are all unlockable for the Red Dot Sight, ACOG Scope, Holographic Sight, and VMR Sight. ** Each of the four mentioned sight attachments have five reticles that are unique from one another. * The Predator reticle also appears for the VMR sight, but in a hot pink color. References Category:Customization